Death and Deeds
by planet p
Summary: Shiori is an angel, given a very special job. Kevin is her partner.


**Death and Deeds** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Death Note, Death Note: The Last Name_ or _Final Destination 3_or any of their characters.

**Author's Note** Shiori Akino, a made-for-film only character, was not featured in the comics or the animated series. The writer has read neither the comics, nor watched the animated series, and relies on the information gathered from the film versions of _Death Note_ for the facts used in this fan fiction.

* * *

After death, the soul (or co-operation of energies) once known, in corporeal, human form, as Shiori Akino was debriefed, re-evaluated, and renamed, assigned the codename Temper. Even in its new life, her soul had retained its tempered demeanour, it seemed.

Temper was tasked as an Angel under the Court of Heaven by the Sun Council (councillors of the realm of Earth, and its solar system) and joined by a partner named Yarrow. She was to carry out 'deeds,' or missions, in which she would assume possession (or take as a vessel) a human's body, and, with this body as her host, heal those whom she was appointed by the Court by channelling the ether into a person to incite their natural healing ability to accelerate, and to restore balance and the functioning of their body's own restorative and healing abilities.

Yarrow was different to Temper in that he was able to create his own corporeal/human form from the ether and integrate it into the plane of existence on which human's lived and out again at will of his non-corporeal form, or soul. Of their partnership, he was assigned as superior and overseer to Temper, and, aside from his own duties, he was to protect her human form from harm.

Temper did not have the advantages Yarrow had, however, as when she took possession of a vessel, the eyes of the vessel would change in colour to mirror that of her last human form, Miss Akino, therefore leaving her vulnerable to enquiring or suspicious minds, or friends or family of the human vessel. And, perhaps, Temper thought, this was the reason she had been assigned a partner, or perhaps all Angels were assigned partners.

Temper and Yarrow's first assignment was to be Shelly, a young girl who was staying in the paediatrics ward of a hospital after contracting influenza. Perhaps Temper would borrow the body of a nurse, she decided, and consulted with Yarrow whose reply was an unhelpful shrug, and Temper almost hoped he was turned into a dog instead of a human when they crossed into the human plane (or realm) and would be taken away, leaving her to do her job.

She did not think they would work very well together, he did not even talk to her properly, and she could not yet pronounce his name without making it sound like the bright, happy colour of yellow, which she suspected was much to his annoyance. Perhaps he did not favour her either, she thought.

* * *

The process of taking a human host happened very fast, almost instantaneously, from Temper's point of view. Afterward, when 'her' vision had cleared, Temper noticed a thick trail of blood running into her mouth from her nose, and wiped it away quickly. She had not been told that she might harm the human host in taking it, and her eyes widened in shock and scrunched up a little with worry at the same time.

As she left the locker room, she looked around furtively for any sign of Yarrow, and spied him lounging against the wall beside an old coffee machine, that Temper was not sure of which was out-of-order or not. He gave a slight nod to her, a tilt of the chin downward, and she knew that he meant for her to continue on without him, he was her lookout.

_Go forth_, he encouraged in her mind, causing her to jump a little, but not to cease walking. Though she felt strongly as though she could slap him, she did not stop and walk back to do so, but remained on her course, her objective in mind; she could not waste time Shelly may not have.

* * *

She returned from her work, her first act as an Angel of Mercy behind her, minutes, perhaps half an hour later, to find Yarrow sipping a coffee casually, and supposed that he'd gotten it from the machine, which, in that case, must not have been broken after all, and wondered if he'd even been keeping a lookout, or if, perhaps, he'd merely been sipping his coffee, or chatting to young women on the staff instead.

Her eyes darkened with momentary anger, and she ducked her head, not wanting him to see her doubt in him. She would need to keep her own eye out, from now on, just to be sure. She did not want to rush to judgment, or be overly critical of someone she'd just met, but she was very well attuned to the fact that he was to have her back, and if there was no one to have her back, or an incompetent, uncaring someone, then she was alone.

The thought of being alone washed the anger from her mind and replaced the darkness in her eyes with the shine of tears, and she almost dropped her chin onto her chest in horror and shame, hoping for her long waterfall of a fringe to cover her face, but she was a professional, or rather, the body she had taken was that of a professional, and such an act would be seen as weakness and weakness was unacceptable when one's job was the maintain life and hope. Her own job, in fact, was much the same as the nurse's whom she'd borrowed the body of.

As she passed the coffee machine, Yarrow caught up to her in the corridor and suggested to her quietly to treat the nurse to something from the canteen and drop her body off there, which, after treating the woman a triple berry shake, she did.

It was surprising easy to leave the body, and she felt suddenly freer as her soul soured back to its new home, through the layers of the realms, as though being washed down by hot and cold water, as the same time, and returned, on time, to the headquarters of her employ; Yarrow standing neatly by her side, as though he'd been there all along.

* * *

Sitting in a hospital cafeteria, Tokyo, Japan, Earth, the nurse who'd minutes earlier healed a young patient with nothing but a touch, leapt up from her chair, causing it to bounce backward and fall with a heavy clatter to the floor behind her: she had no idea whatsoever how she'd come to be in the cafeteria, or even of whom had drank the berry drink before her, of which her hands were still cold and slippery from holding its sides! The last thing she remembered was going into the bathroom.

* * *

_So I know its lame, but if you read, thanks. Maybe you'll leave a review, maybe you won't._


End file.
